


You just have to ask

by gooverly



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Jamie has a praise kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Dani, bottom!jamie, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooverly/pseuds/gooverly
Summary: 'I was thinking about what we did last night.' she admitted. Her gaze on their hands which were now intertwined. 'Is that so?' Dani replied, raising a brow, still smiling.'Yeah, it made me want to do it all over again.' Jamie swallowed and squeezed her legs together. It wasn't left unnoticed by Dani.Dani smirked and put a hand on Jamie's neck, pulling her closer to her. She moved her mouth to Jamie's ear. 'You can have everything you want from me.' Dani's voice seemed deeper than mere seconds ago. She kissed the column of her neck. 'You just have to ask'.ORJamie finds out she likes to be topped and Dani is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 16
Kudos: 304





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Three ships have made me want too get into writing fanfics. But only one has managed it so far. This is my very first fanfic. It starts off with fluff but gets dirty. Really dirty. So read at your own risk. Enjoy!

Jamie liked women for as long as she could remember. She would let her female friends in kindergarten play with her favourite toys. She would pick flowers from her neighbour’s garden on her way to school to give them to the girl she always sat next to in class. In middle school she would carry the backpack of her crush on their way home. And in high school she would light her girlfriend’s cigarette every time they smoked behind the building on their lunchbreak. 

Whenever Jamie liked a girl it has always been her who made the first move. She would approach them after they had made eye contact a couple times at a party. She would ask them if they wanted to dance or if she could buy them a drink. Or maybe two? Jamie would flirt with them and make them laugh. When it felt right, Jamie would ask if they wanted to go to her place. There she would offer them a beer or a glass of wine. Sooner or later they would end up making out on Jamie’s couch, and on some occasions, she would sleep with the girl she brought home. 

And each and every time Jamie would top. Jamie enjoyed being in control of another woman’s pleasure. She felt powerful, even. A feeling that Jamie has longed for her entire life. And if the only way to achieve this sensation was to sleep with women. Well, then she would. 

***

Things with Dani were different. She was not just some random girl at a bar. Or a hook-up she would throw out of her flat the next morning. In fact, Jamie had a thing for Dani the moment she first saw her. Jamie thought she was pretty. Maybe a bit too pretty. Her blonde hair, her perfect face and her deep blue eyes made Jamie forget herself for a moment.

She found herself glaring at the blonde more than she wanted to admit. And Dani. Oh, Dani. Her eyes wandered too. From Jamie’s eyes to her lips and back up again. When Jamie smiled at her, Dani would look away, like she has been caught doing something she shouldn’t.

What a shame, Jamie thought to herself. She enjoyed Dani looking at her like _that._ She wanted more of it. But what were Dani’s intentions?

After some consideration and Jamie decided to test the waters. Before she would try to pursue Dani, she needed to find out for sure, that Owen wasn’t interested in Dani or vice-versa. Maybe Jamie was just imagining things happening between her and Dani. Maybe because she really wanted it too.

While on a break in the garden she bluntly asked Owen if he thought Dani was pretty. Owen replied a little bit embarrassed that he only had eyes for Hannah. Then she asked Dani if she would rather be curled up next to Owen on the couch next to the fire. She didn’t really get an answer from the blonde, so Jamie figured, Dani didn’t really care about that.

When Jamie and Dani talked about how some people mix up love and possession, Jamie realized that Dani _gets it._ And there is nothing sexier than someone that thinks the same way. Jamie found herself staring at Dani’s lips. It was happening more and more. Her mouth went dry and she gulped.

It was the first time the both of them _really_ talked. And Jamie immediately felt this deep connection that she could only hope was mutual. She didn’t want to make a move on Dani just yet, because she still couldn’t figure her out. Did Dani even like women? She was engaged to a man after all.

But Jamie was more than eager to get to know Dani. All of her. In fact, no one has ever caught Jamie’s interest like Dani did. Not once. But Jamie didn’t want to risk anything before she was absolutely sure. So, Jamie took her time. She flirted with Dani occasionally, just to see how she would react. She would make her laugh, just so she could hear that beautiful giggle of hers.

But things came different than Jamie expected.

For the first time in her life Jamie was not the one who would make the first move on a woman she fancied. This time, it was the other way round.

It was Dani who reached for her hand the night of Owen’s mum’s death. It was her who kissed her in the greenhouse the night after. It was her who got up at 6am to make (awful) coffee just for her. It was her who asked Jamie if they wanted to get a boring old drink in a boring old pub.

But it was Jamie who reminded Dani, that she lived above said pub. Just to make sure Dani knew what she let herself into. Dani seemed to get the drift and Jamie could swear the blonde blushed a little. Dani couldn’t look at Jamie once she figured what Jamie was implying. Jamie was kind of proud to have gotten such a strong reaction from the blonde.

It was Jamie who invited Dani to see her moonflowers, which she doesn’t show to just anyone. It was Jamie opening up to Dani and telling her life story. But it was Dani who kissed her _again_ after her speech. _And oh god, did she enjoy it._

After having spent their first night together, Jamie came to a conclusion: First, Dani is the most beautiful creature Jamie has ever laid eyes on. Jamie has absolutely no doubt about that.

Secondly, Dani makes Jamie feel things she has never before. There is a word for it, but she doesn’t dare to even think about it.

And lastly - this was actually the fact Jamie stroke the most: For the first time in her life Jamie let another woman take control. Take the lead. It felt so right to her, so she let it happen. And she was glad she did. 

***

When Jamie was with Dani, she felt like it was okay to let go. To let go of whatever insecurity she was holding on to.

She felt so safe whenever she was around Dani. Simply knowing she is there comforted her in a way she has never known before. This was a whole new sensation for Jamie. She tried to find a name for whatever that was, that she was feeling. But she couldn't quite grasp it.

But when she finally did Jamie's chest tightened in the most beautiful way. The word she was looking for all this time - all her life if she was honest with herself - was _home_. Dani. Dani felt like _home_.

And Jamie finally understood what people meant when they said home isn't necessarily a place. But rather a feeling. A person.

***

Other than feeling like home, Dani also drove Jamie insane. She was so incredibly attracted to the Dani, that every time they locked eyes Jamie's heart would skip a beat. Every time Dani smiled at her she would forget how to breathe for a moment. And every time they touched Jamie felt like as if her whole body caught fire.

Jamie and Dani were yet to figure out what the other liked. And didn't like. It was all so exciting and new. Mostly new, Jamie thought. Jamie liked to be the dominant part in bed. Always has been like that. But with Dani something shifted within her.

Being desired and wanted like that made her head swim and her heart race. Or not beat at all. At least that's what it felt like to Jamie. She couldn't even form a coherent thought most of the time. But she didn't mind. Really.

There was only one thing she actually cared about right now. She really _needed_ Dani's fingers between her legs. She _needed_ her lips against her neck, biting her gently but determined. She _needed_ Dani inside of her. _Need. Want. Desire._

***

'Jamie', Dani whispered. 'You are staring. Again'. She chuckled softly.

'Jamie' Dani repeated. This time with a more serious but playful tone. The blonde was smiling at Jamie, whose head was laying in her lap. She ran her fingers slowly through the brown curls.

The brunette heard what Dani said but didn't quite register it. She was occupied with other things.

'Sorry, babe. I was daydreaming.' Jamie smirked at Dani. Her eyes wandering to her lips. Yet again. While doing so Jamie run her tongue slowly over her own bottom lip. Then softly biting down on it.

'What were you thinking about?' Dani was clearly amused by how easily Jamie was distracted by her.

Jamie grinned. _Oh_ , Dani knew that kind of grin just too well. 'Really want to know?' The brunette asked sheepishly. Dani nodded before Jamie could say anything else.

The brunette sat up from where she was laying and faced Dani, who adjusted her position on the couch to be able to look at Jamie properly.

'I was thinking about what we did last night.' she admitted. Her gaze on their hands which were now intertwined. 'Is that so?' Dani replied, raising a brow, still smiling.

'Yeah, it made me want to do it all over again.' Jamie swallowed and squeezed her legs together. It wasn't left unnoticed by Dani.

Dani smirked and put a hand on Jamie's neck, pulling her closer to her. She moved her mouth to Jamie's ear. 'You can have everything you want from me.' Dani's voice seemed deeper than mere seconds ago. She kissed the column of her neck. 'You just have to ask'.

Jamie's mouth went dry on an instant. Dani bit her neck teasingly. She moved back to look at Jamie to find her eyes darkened from lust. Her mouth was slightly parted. Dani kissed Jamie's lips softly. 'Oh, look who's all flustered.' Dani whispered.

Jamie loved when Dani talks to her like that. A bit too much, she found. Jamie buried her head in Dani's neck in response.

'So?' Dani teased. 'What do you want to hear from me?' Jamie replied with a smirk. 'You know exactly what I want.' Jamie's gaze now resting on the blonde's eyes.

'No, I have no idea.' Dani teased again. 'And even if I knew. I want to hear it from you... Use your words, baby.' Jamie gulped.

She proceeded to brush her thumb over Dani's bottom lip, biting her own in the process. 'Take me to bed'. Jamie's voice always got a bit husky when she was turned on. And her eyes seemed to get just a little darker.

Dani's eyelids flew shut at the sensation of Jamie's tender fingers against her lips. Dani's lips were slightly parted, and Jamie slowly inserted the tip of her thumb into Dani's mouth. She gently licked on Jamie's finger. Just a bit.

'Please' Jamie whispered, her arousal now absolutely obvious. Dani hummed softly. She opened her eyes again just to find Jamie's darker than before. Desire was written all over her face. Who would Dani be to turn down a request like that? She didn't say another word, got up from the couch and stretched out her hand. Jamie willingly took her hand and followed Dani to their bedroom.

At their arrival, Dani pushed Jamie against the wooden door in one swift motion. At the sensation Jamie felt like all the air was stolen from her lungs. _Fuck_. Dani hold Jamie firmly by her hips, pushing her further into the door.

Jamie couldn't wait any longer, pulling Dani roughly by her collar towards her until their lips finally met. At their touch Dani gasped and Jamie smiled against her mouth. Her lips parted shortly after only to find Jamie's tongue looking for her own.

From that moment on everything got very heated very quickly. But suddenly Dani broke the kiss. Jamie immediately missed Dani's touch. Dani panted softly against Jamie's lips. Once her breathing evened out she lifted Jamie's chin up so she would look into her eyes. Dani wanted Jamie to hear every word clearly.

'Once we enter the bedroom, you do as you're told.' _Oh_. Jamie wanted to say yes but nothing was coming out of her mouth. She nodded instead.

'You remember our safe word?' Dani asked, eyes still fixated on Jamie. She nodded again. 'Good.', the blonde said confidently and reached to open the door.

Once in Jamie turned around to Dani, not daring to do anything, just yet. The blonde woman closed the door behind them and took a step towards Jamie, who was patiently waiting. Dani's hands wandered slowly from Jamie's neck to her shoulders, over her breasts and down to her hips. Jamie threw her head back, a little moan escaping her lips. And before she could even think, Dani had picked her up, her hands firmly on Jamie's butt. _Damn_ , Jamie thought. _This woman is going to be the death of me_.

Jamie wrapped both of her arms around Dani's neck. Dani walked towards the side of the bed, climbing on to it with one knee, still holding Jamie securely and letting her down gently onto the mattress. Dani quickly climbed on top of her, straddling Jamie's thighs.

Dani bent down to kiss Jamie again who kissed her back passionately. 'Oh, someone's a little eager.' Dani said, a bit out of breath. Jamie sighed in frustration. 'Oh, and now we are upset, because we do not get what we want, aren't we?' Dani teased.

Jamie admired Dani's ability of staying in control like that, when it was more than apparent that Dani was turned on as well. Jamie knew, because whenever she was, Dani's hands would tremble just a little. 'Maybe' Jamie teased back. 'Sit up.' Dani said and Jamie obliged.

Dani started to unbutton Jamie's flannel, one by one. She seemed to slow down, the closer she was getting towards the end. _Jesus_. The anticipation was almost unbearable, Jamie found.

Having finally opened all buttons Dani took the flannel off and tossed it to the side. The shirt was gone shortly after, leaving Jamie in her simple black sports bra.

Jamie looked at Dani who was staring shamelessly at Jamie's boobs. Getting a little confident boost, by being looked at like that, Jamie dared to ask. 'Like what you see?' Dani nodded. 'Oh _yes_. I do.'

Dani giggled and added: 'Sorry, a moment of weakness.' She cleared her throat. 'I want you to take that off.' Dani pointed at Jamie's bra. 'Make sure you do it slowly.' Jamie felt heat pool in between her legs.

When Dani talked to her like that, it sometimes was already too much for Jamie to handle. Sometimes she would want to reach down her pants and get the job done herself, because it was just too much.

Jamie did as she was told, and Dani took a moment to admire Jamie beautiful and perfectly shaped breasts. 'You are stunning, Jamie.' Dani said, her voice husky from arousal.

Jamie wanted to reach for Dani’s neck and pull her down to kiss her again, but Dani caught her by her wrist. 'Uh uh.' Dani shook her head. Jamie swallowed hard. 'You will not be allowed to touch me.'

Jamie stared at Dani in disbelieve. Dani smirked. 'Put your hands above your head. And don't move. If you do, I'll have to get the handcuffs.' Jamie's breath hitched.

Just when she thought things couldn't get any hotter, she was proved wrong. Jamie nodded and followed Dani's instructions. She didn't manage to do more than that.

Dani moved downwards to Jamie's shorts, opened the button, then the zipper. Jamie lift her butt so Dani could take them off.

Dani who was still fully clothed at this point got up from the bed. She stood by the side of the bed, Jamie's gaze following every movement. Dani took off every piece of clothing, one by one. Making sure she took her time while doing so.

Jamie's eyes travelled shamelessly up and down Dani's body. Dani, who just wore her bra and her underwear now, climbed back onto the bed.

'How about your bra?' Jamie asked, her lips pouting. Dani chuckled. 'Not just yet, Jamie. Patience.' Jamie sighed again.

Dani got on top of Jamie yet again, this time putting her thigh in between Jamie's leg, but making sure to not touch her just yet. Their upper bodies where now flush together and Dani's hands wandered up to Jamie's hands. She squeezed them lightly and while doing so she planted little kisses along Jamie's neck. Now and then she would bite lightly.

Dani felt Jamie squirm beneath her and _oh boy_ , did she like the sound of it. While one hand stayed with Jamie's the other one cupped Jamie's right boob and pinched her nipple. She sucked gently on it, then biting it softly.

Dani realised Jamie was already panting quietly above her. From just _that_? Dani felt a sense of pride and she smiled for herself.

Dani wanted to hear more of it and gently pressed her leg in between Jamie's legs. Jamie was caught by surprise and a husky moan escaped her lips. Dani hummed against Jamie's skin in response. She liked what she heard. A lot.

Jamie hadn't moved her hands, just as she was told. Dani knew how difficult that is. Given, that she has been in Jamie's situation herself.

Dani herself craved Jamie's touch now. But she didn't want to give in to her own pleasure that easily. She knew better than that. Dani placed soft, light kisses from Jamie's neck, to her boobs, down her toned stomach. She brushed over the rim of Dani's underwear with her fingers, before pushing it down in one quick motion.

'Jamie...' Dani said. 'You have been so good for me.' Jamie gulped, another wave of arousal washing over her. Jamie's legs squeezed together in response. 'Continue like that and I will allow you to touch me...' Dani whispered.

Dani lied down next to Jamie, her fingertips traveling slowly down where Jamie needed them the most. Jamie shivered in anticipation. It was becoming too much.

'Please...' Jamie begged. 'What do you need, baby?' Dani replied, her own hand trembling. Jamie bit her bottom lip. 'Touch me' Jamie then said quietly.

Not getting the reaction she was after, Jamie added 'please' against Dani’s lips who were so close to hers. And at the same time not close enough.

Dani hummed 'There we are…' Dani kissed Jamie again, open-mouthed and hot, _so very hot_. Jamie moaned softly into Dani’s mouth who finally let her fingers slide through Jamie's folds.

She was so slick with arousal, Dani almost forgot how to breathe. Jamie moaned passionately when Dani first touched her. Her hips bucking into Dani’s hand, longing for more friction.

'You like that?' Dani teased and Jamie nodded in approval. She continued with slow circular motions on Jamie's clit. 'Stop teasing, now, will you?' Jamie begged again. 

Dani smirked and continued with a faster pace that was immediately met with Jamie's moans that grew louder and lustful with every stroke.

And with that Dani reached her limit. She needed Jamie's hands on her. Now. 'You are allowed to put your arms down again.' Dani whispered. Jamie looked at her and muttered 'thank fuck' under her breath.

Her left hand grabbed the sheets, and her right hand flew into Dani's hair. _That’s better_ , Dani reckoned.

Dani moved her fingers slower towards Jamie’s entrance. Without a warning Dani slid one finger in, then two. Jamie welcomed them eagerly. 'You are so ready for me, aren't you?' Dani whispered against Jamie’s ear.

The brunette didn't manage to say anything, she was to overwhelmed by Dani's fingers moving inside her in a steady rhythm. Dani curled her fingers upwards, meeting Jamie's g-spot. ‘Yes...’ Jamie moaned.

While thrusting in and out, Dani flicked her thumb over Jamie's clit in circles. Jamie threw her head back into the pillow, her hips bucking into Dani’s hand more and more.

Dani continued thrusting, trying to add more and more pressure on the way. At one point, Dani seemed to have found just the perfect combination rhythm and pressure. Jamie panted out 'Yeah, just like that'.

Dani continued exactly what she was doing. Suddenly there was a change in Jamie's breathing. Her moans became shorter, quieter. Dani knew Jamie was already close. Jamie dug her nails into Dani's back, holding onto her with everything she's got.

'Come for me, Jamie.' Dani’s voice was deep, almost only a whisper. 

And Jamie did. She stopped breathing, her walls clenched and her back arched from the mattress. Jamie moaned Dani's name when she reached her high. Her voice was coarse, and it was almost breaking. _'Fuck_ , Dani' she breathed out.

Jamie's whole body was shaking, her hands holding tightly onto Dani's neck and hair. Her orgasm didn't seem to end, so Dani continued what she was doing to get every drop of pleasure out of Jamie.

She only stopped when Jamie gently pushed her hand away. Dani slowly removed the fingers and Jamie immediately missed them.

Wow', Jamie was still out of breath. 'Dani, that was... _fucking_ incredible' Dani looked at Jamie, in awe of how damn hot and beautiful Jamie always is when she comes. It would almost send her over the edge too.

Dani, eyes closed, licked her fingers clean. Jamie watched her intently while she did so. _Oh_. She could feel herself getting wet all over again. 'Dani..' she whispered. 'Are you trying to kill me?' Jamie joked, but meaning every word.

She gulped and Dani opened her eyes again. 'You taste so delicious, baby.' Dani's tone was sexy and playful. 'It would be half the fun, wouldn't it?' Dani winked at Jamie, who buried her head in the pillow in response.

Dani laid down next to her love, pulling the bed sheets up. Jamie smiled and her breath was slowly coming back to normal again. Dani rested her head on her elbow, running her fingers through Jamie's soft hair.

Jamie gazed at Dani with a lustful look on her face. 'Your turn' Jamie whispered putting a strand of Dani's blonde hair behind her ear.

'Oh, you would love to, wouldn't you.' Dani teased. Jamie nodded, her lips curling into a smile. ‘I would, yeah’ Jamie added. 

'I think we can arrange that...' Dani replied. 'But first, enjoy your afterglow, baby.' Jamie felt her leg twitching a little.

‘No need’ Jamie said, moving on top of Dani. It happened so fast, Dani hadn’t even the chance to protest. 

Jamie bend down to Dani, who looked at her in surprise. Her lips moved to Dani’s ear. ‘I said. Your turn.’ Jamie’s tone was serious, and Dani knew she wasn’t fooling around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes chapter two! I hope you enjoy some more top!dani. I had a lot of fun writing it!

Dani swallows thickly at those words. Jamie is definitely a vision, even more so, when she is sitting on top of her. Dani would lie if she said she wouldn’t enjoy the view. Or the feeling of Jamie’s hands cupping her bare breasts and squeezing them lightly. 

But Dani is still in charge. And she has no intentions of letting Jamie take control. There will be other nights, where Dani will let her, but this clearly isn’t one of them. She is enjoying this way too much.

_So why not pushing further?_

‘You know’ Dani says, her voice coated with arousal. She slowly traces her fingers down Jamie’s back, resting her hands on her waist. 

‘Just because I made you come, Jamie, love, that doesn’t mean things are going to be any different now.’ Dani adds teasingly.

Jamie looks at her, her head tilted quizzically. ‘What do you mean?’ _Oh, Jamie._

‘Well, I still call the shots around here.’ Dani retorts confidently, her fingers digging firmly into warm, slightly sweaty skin. Jamie’s skin feels nice against hers.

‘Oh, do you?’ Jamie replies cockily. _Yes, I am. At least I am trying to. Fuck, Jamie. Don’t tempt me like that._

‘Care to elaborate your plan, then?’ Jamie smirks. Dani feels like Jamie enjoys where this was about to go. The slow movement of her hips against Dani’s gave it away.

Jamie isn’t even hiding, that she is turned on again. _Quite the opposite_ , Dani thinks. _She makes sure I know._ This thought adds to Dani’s own arousal and she grows impatient.

‘I decide what you’re going to do to me…’ She begins. ‘I have a something in mind.’ Jamie chuckles as she softly rolled her hips down again, earning a little gasp from Dani.

‘Your wish is my command’ Jamie answers and runs the tip of her tongue over her upper lip. Dani’s pupils dilate at the sight and her mouth parts slightly. _Oh._

‘Come here then’ Dani says urgently, pulling Jamie gently by the neck down to her, her fingers tangled in the brunette’s hair.

‘Kiss me.’ Dani mutters desperately against Jamie’s mouth. She feels Jamie shudder a little. Jamie knows exactly _how_ she needs her now. Dani knows her lust for Jamie her does _things_ to her.

Jamie closes the gap between them, her lips brushing across Dani’s for a second. Trying to drag out this unbearable beautiful moment. Jamie’s warm breath against her mouth excites Dani and her heartbeat quickens.

Jamie can’t hold herself back any longer and Dani is _so_ glad she isn’t. As Jamie’s soft lips _finally_ touch hers, Dani feels all the tension leaving her body as she breathes out air, she didn’t know she was holding.

Dani hums into the kiss in relief, her hands still in Jamie’s locks, but her grip now tighter. Jamie kisses her hungrily and without mercy. As if her life depended on it. In that heated moment, Dani sure as hell feels like it does.

Their tongues move against each other ever so perfectly, as if it was the only thing they were ever supposed to do. Heat rose to Dani’s cheeks and she felt like she was going to come undone here and then.

Dani panted into Jamie’s mouth heavily as they broke apart for a moment, desperately needing oxygen. But Jamie didn’t give Dani a chance to breathe as she licks up her neck with the tip of her tongue. Then her lips find Dani’s earlobe and bites it softly. A shiver runs down Dani’s spine and she trembles. _OH._

‘Jamie...’ Dani says breathlessly as Jamie hums against her neck, leaving a small mark, then another. ‘Jamie.’ Dani repeats once she manages to think again. _Jamie_.

‘I _need_ your mouth.’ Dani says, her voice nothing more than a whisper. Dani feels Jamie’s grip on her side tighten and she hears her gulping.

Jamie bites Dani’s neck again, for good measure, before moving back to face Dani. Her hands cup Dani’s cheeks and she was just about to lean in, when Dani’s hand quickly moves to rest above her chest, right below her collarbone.

Dani looks into Jamie’s dark, passion drunk eyes, that can’t seem to hold their gaze. They travel to Dani’s lips again.

‘Not here’ Dani says, her own voice throaty and full of lust. ‘Between my legs, baby’

Jamie groans at Dani’s words. _Fuck._ Dani likes that sound. It’s _so very_ sexy.

Jamie seemed like she wanted to say something but then no words came out of her mouth. She was obviously flustered by Dani’s boldness.

‘Mhm, I do like the sound of that…’ she finally says after what seemed like forever. ‘Honestly, I really hoped you’d ask.’ She smirks at Dani seductively.

The blonde sighs and lifts her hand to touch Jamie’s lips with her fingers. ‘You talk too much.’ She whispers. ‘More fucking, less talking’ Jamie swallows and nods.

But the tease that Jamie is, she moves closer to Dani and flicks her tongue over Dani’s bottom lip. Simply because she can. Dani’s eyelids fly shut, and a little moan escapes her lips. _Damn it._

Dani opens her eyes again, just to find Jamie smirking at her. _Enough is enough._ She looks at Jamie, her expression stern but at the same time, _so very much_ turned on.

Jamie’s smile drops instantly.

‘Now fuck me for good, before I make you regret _that_.’ Dani dares and Jamie’s breath hitches. Jamie seems to get the warning and doesn’t waste any more time. _Good_.

She moves to remove Dani’s _very_ soaked underwear, slides them down her legs and tosses them over her shoulder. Jamie gets comfortable in between Dani’s legs. It’s only then when Jamie sees _how_ turned on Dani really is. She is practically dripping, and Jamie hasn’t even touched her yet. Dani looks down and sees how Jamie’s mouth falls open at the sight.

Jamie strikes over Dani’s clit with her fingers clit a few times, leaving them soaking, from just one touch.

‘God, Dani.’ she murmurs. Dani only whimpers above her.

Jamie finally moves her mouth to Dani’s most sensitive spot. She licks one, two, three times over it with her tongue before she gently sucks on it and swirling her tongue around it at the same time. 

Dani moans at the sensation and her hand find Jamie’s hair, keeping her in place. The other grips the bedsheets tightly.

Dani knew she wasn’t going to last long. It was absolutely obvious when Jamie kissed her neck before. But now. Now when Jamie ate her out like _that_ , she wasn’t even sure she would make it through the next 10 seconds. Or _5_.

‘Jamie…’ Dani moans. It was too much and not enough at the same time. Dani feels her head spinning. She can’t even think clearly anymore.

Good thing is Jamie did that for her, because suddenly she feels her fingers slide in. _Oh_. _Christ._

She hears Jamie hum as she thrusted in and out again, all the while working relentless on Dani’s clit.

Jamie’s fingers move so effortlessly inside of her; it is divine. The combination of Jamie’s tongue and fingers does wonders, and Dani feels herself getting close. _Fuck me._

And then it happens.

No warning, whatsoever.

Her mind goes blank the second it happens, and the room starts spinning. She forgets where she is for a moment.

She cries out Jamie’s name as she brings her to a ground-breaking, incredibly intense orgasm.

Dani’s back slumps back onto the mattress, her breathing heavy and uneven and her body shaking. 

She is still shaking when Jamie slowly removes her fingers and lays down next to her.

‘Was that good?’ Jamie asks, once Dani calmed down a bit. _You serious?_

‘Ask me again later when I can think again.’ Dani replies and chuckles.

‘I take that as a yes, then.’ Jamie smirks and Dani smiles back at her.

Dani turns her back to Jamie and murmurs. ‘Tonight I’m the little spoon.’

Jamie smiles, moves closer and cuddles her from behind, placing soft little kisses on her freckled back.

‘So you don’t want a second round’ Jamie asks teasingly.

‘I didn’t say that.’ Dani answers. ‘But I need at least a few minutes to recover. It’s not my fault when you’re so _damn_ good at it.’

‘Okay, then.’ Jamie chuckles, resting her hand on Dani’s waist. _This is going to be a long night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think. It makes my day. I hope you are all well <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, let me know what you think!


End file.
